Falling Star Dancers
by lovemaykillyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Sango VS Sesshoumaru and Kagome. It's not a battle of strength. It's a dance competition. Who will bring their best moves to the floor? Fanfic is based on Inuyasha and Sango's perspective. For SessKag, go visit ButtButtDoodle!


**Series:** Inuyasha

**Paring:** One-sided InuSan, Insinuated SessKag

**Genre:** Humor and Romance.

**Rating:** PG-13. Just mild cursing.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and its characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. All credit for the awesome character goes to her.

**A/N:** Make sure to read ButtButtDoodle's Story first! Teacher (With Benefit) Chapter 20. Dancing with the Stars.  
( s/11992630/20/Teacher-With-Benefits)

This is a direct sequel and you'll probably be very confused otherwise.

Hope you enjoy my continuation of ButtButtDoodle's prompt!

* * *

**Falling Star Dancers**

**888**

Inuyasha grasped Sango's hand very tightly as he dragged her out of the campsite they had decided to stay for the day. The brunette was replaying what had just happened in her mind again.

"I can get a girl!" Inuyasha gasped, sputtering like a heated kettle.

"Sure you can." Kagome replied in her most patronizing tone. "I bet you can dance, too."

"I sure fucking can! I can show you right now! Sango, come here!"

Everything past that moment was a sudden haze. She made a mental note to ask Kagome how this argument had started and how exactly she had gotten caught up in the middle of it.

"Who the fuck does she think she is? Of course, I'm a better dancer than my stupid half-brother." The half-demon muttered under his breath.

Sango peeked back, wondering if anyone had followed them, but only saw the campsite getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Was everyone really going to allow this? She would have thought Miroku or Kohaku would have come to her aid. Heck, she expected at least Kirara to follow her. It seemed even they were intrigued to watch this catastrophe unfold. Truthfully, Sango was a bit curious too; she might have even enjoyed the competition, and laughed at the contestants' ridiculous attempts at dancing. That is, if a hot-headed half-demon hadn't just agreed that the losing team would make camp for a whole week.

"Um…Inuyasha, where exactly are we going?" The demon hunter asked, as she trailed her gaze across the half-demon's swaying silver hair.

"To practice where those idiots can't see us." Inuyasha replied as his march slowed down. The half-demon still kept a tight grip on Sango's hand.

Inuyasha patrolled the area, making sure no one was around and they were far enough that not even his useless half-brother – Sesshoumaru – could hear them.

Finally, Inuyasha let go of Sango's hand as he turned around to face her. The demon huntress - with faint blush still present - stared at him, expecting him to explain his master plan to her. Maybe he learned to dance with Kikyo? Or perhaps even Miroku might have taught him a thing or two.

Once he deemed that they were out of anyone's reach, the half-demon's anger quickly vanished and was replaced with shame.

"So….uh. I don't know how to dance." Inuyasha admitted with a light blush on his cheeks as his eyes locked to the ground.

"You… WHAT? Then what was that all about?!" The demon huntress eyes widened, trying to process the fact that he had caused all this commotion and didn't even know how to dance. Then again, it was very Inuyasha to throw himself off a cliff and expect to know how to fly. He never thought more than two steps ahead than where he was currently at.

"I couldn't just let them win!" Inuyasha raised his fist as if he was ready for battle. He couldn't just let everyone know Sesshoumaru had an upper hand, which he obviously didn't. Because who would ever dance with that stupid dog? Sesshoumaru probably couldn't even dance by himself. Heck, Rin probably had a better chance at knowing how to dance than him!

Unfortunately for them, this was one battle that wasn't going to get resolved with punches.

"But if you don't know how to dance…doesn't that mean they ARE winning?" Sango tried to reason with the single-minded half-demon. Sometimes she really couldn't grasp how his brain worked. Did he just expect to magically know things? He could barely hold chopsticks.

"Those bastards won't win because you're going to teach me how to dance!" Inuyasha pointed at Sango triumphantly. He wore a smirk on his lips as if he had just unleashed his secret weapon.

Sango couldn't process what was happening. She felt as if her brain was having a malfunction. Sango placed her hand on her forehead as if to alleviate a headache that wasn't even developing yet. She was trying to understand how exactly she got into this mess. Oh, that's right, she was forced into it. How did she expect to win a dance battle against Kagome and Sesshoumaru with a partner that only knows how to wield a sword and apparently get into stupid competitions?

She didn't have a clue.

"Ok. How long do we have?" Sango looked up at the half-demon who was staring at her as if she was the only hope he had.

"T-two hours." Inuyasha placed a hand behind his head, his eyes trailing off. "But that's plenty of time. I'm a quick learner."

He wasn't.

Sango took a deep long breath in. Inner peace. Deep breath out. Let's-try-not-to-murder-Inuyasha-today-or-I'll-have-to-make-camp-by-myself-for-a-week.

The demon huntress walked towards Inuyasha. She grabbed his left hand and placed it on her hip, while holding the right one above shoulder height in a classic stance.

The half-demon's brain went into overload and he blushed loudly at how close Sango was to him. Feeling her body near his, it finally dawned on him what exactly dancing entitled and he suddenly couldn't breathe. He felt himself get hot in embarrassment, convinced smoke was coming out of his dog ears. Inuyasha was either a real moron or a genius. As of right now, he couldn't even think. Those cinnamon eyes were really – really - REALLY close.

"Okay Inuyasha, let's start with the basics." Sango said calmly as she snapped him out of his mental breakdown.

Inuyasha, for someone who always had something to say, was dead silent. It seemed his tongue had finally decided it wouldn't move for the time being. He felt paralyzed like a statue. Maybe he would make a good monument. He wondered if anyone would come to his funeral.

Cause of death? Stupidity.

"Traditionally, the man leads the woman in a dance. But for now, just follow my lead." Sango smiled unaware of the chaos inside the half demon's tiny brain.

She placed her right hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and stepped to the side, pulling the half-demon with her.

"It's better to start slow until you get the movements right." Sango stated as she stared into panicked amber eyes.

"O-ok." Was as much as Inuyasha could muster out of his mouth right now. He was trying to concentrate as hard as possible on following Sango's footsteps and not on how close their bodies were.

Sango walked slowly, as to avoid the half demon from stepping on her toes. But also, in hopes that the slow movements would be easy for Inuyasha to master in the brief time they had before the competition.

The half-demon felt his hand beginning to sweat. He hoped with all his might Sango wouldn't notice. He tried as hard as he could to keep up to Sango's pace. One-foot back, one-foot front. It seemed easy enough, but for some reason it felt harder than slaying any demon he had ever encountered.

"You know…." Sango interrupted the silence. "…this reminds me of when father taught me how to dance." she said, reminiscing of old days.

"How so?" The half-demon answered, hoping that by listening to her serene voice he would be able to calm down a bit. He followed her lead as precisely as he could, but only seemed to stutter with his steps.

"Well, every time we slaughtered a demon, we would have a party in the village to celebrate our victory. That for the day, we were all safe and together." Sango explained with a faint smile on her lips.

"At first I was horrible. Try as I might I couldn't get the dance moves right. My father would watch me struggle, but I was determined to learn by myself. One of those rebellious phases, unfortunately." The demon huntress chuckled as she extended hers and Inuyasha's arms, twirling underneath and reuniting again.

The half-demon looked at her in amazement. He wondered how she made his body move that way when he could barely take two steps without feeling like he might trip. And he didn't know what he couldn't believe more: his sudden dance skills or Sango being rebellious at one point in her life.

"Once I gave in to the idea of learning a two-person dance, I asked father to teach me. His smile was so big it could have lightened a whole room. He walked towards me and held me. Like this…" Sango gazed at Inuyasha's hands on her. A silent blush grazed the half demon's cheeks at the tender expression.

"and told me he wanted me to learn his and mother's favorite dance. The dance that made them fall in love. Once I heard that. I knew I needed to master it."

Sango beamed and Inuyasha understood she was sharing a very cherished memory. Guiltily, the half-demon felt the weight on his shoulders and how much there was truly at stake. He was positive he was about to ruin the dance that brought Sango's parents together.

The dance that was bringing him and those pretty cinnamon eyes together.

Inuyasha's mind went into a frenzy at the last thought, and suddenly he couldn't feel the ground underneath his feet as he slipped.

The half-demon felt grass around him, the wind blowing against his skin and a weight on top of him as he forced back the dizziness from the sudden fall. Once he felt anchored, he opened his eyes to see Sango on him.

In an attempt to stabilize himself from his descent, he had apparently hooked both his arms around her. Yet rather than steadying them, he has only managed to bring the baffled demon-huntress down with him.

She stared into his amber eyes with a resigned but soft smile on her lips.

"Guess we better start preparing camp."

* * *

**A/N:** It was fun to continue a story that was already built up and narated from another perspective. How do you guys think Kagome and Sesshoumaru are doing? Probably better than these two.

Special thanks to ButtButtDoodle for the beta reading. Remember to go visit her for more Inuyasha fanfics. Especially if SessKag is your ultimate pairing.


End file.
